


That Slytherin Girl

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Abelinda Ramos is a Muggle-born Slytherin-who has eyes for Sirius Black.  Marauders Era.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

     “Momma, hurry up, we're going to miss the train!” Abelinda Ramos yelled at her mother as they walked through King's Cross Station to Platform 9¾. Abelinda was literally bouncing with excitement that she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so much so that she had already adorned her robes and kept her wand in her hand.

     “Relax, _mija_. Hogwarts Express is not scheduled to leave for another fifteen minutes. We have time,” her mother said with a Spanish accent that she had passed to her daughter.

     “But what if this year the train decides to leave fifteen minutes early?” the eleven year old girl asked, in obvious distress.

     Ms. Ramos laughed. “I seriously doubt that's going to happen.”

     “But-” Abelinda started, but her mother cut her off.

     “Hush up and walk, `Linda, there's the wall that leads to the train.”

     They ran through and found themselves in a crowded station full of teenagers boarding the train and their families waving goodbye to them. Abelinda turned to her mother.

     “Goodbye, Momma!” They embraced, and Ms. Ramos whispered in daughter's ear, “Goodbye,  _mija_ . Stay out of trouble and listen to the professors. I'll see you during Christmas break.” 

     Abelinda boarded the train, and walked down the hall looking for a compartment to sit in. They were mostly full of laughing students playing with their wands. One compartment though, had only one occupant, a girl with black hair and a round face who was about her age. “Can I sit with you?” Abelinda asked.

     The girl smiled up at her. “Of course!”

     Abelinda sat down across from her. “I'm Abelinda Ramos.”

     The girl smiled again. “I'm Alice Patton.”

     The train started to pull away, so they stuck their heads out of the window to wave goodbye to their parents.

     “What House do you want to be Sorted into?” Alice asked after their families were out of sight.

     Abelinda shrugged. “I dunno. What about you?”

     Alice smiled. “I definitely want to be a Gryffindor! That's the House for the brave and chivalrous.”

     Abelinda liked the sound of that. And she wanted to be in the same House as her new friend. “I hope I get into Gryffindor too.”

     “I just hope I don't get put in Slytherin. People Sorted into that House. So, anyways,” Alice said, changing the subject, “Ramos isn't a pure-blood name, so are you a Muggle-born or a half-blood?”

     “My mom's a Muggle, so I guess I'm a Muggle-born. I never met my dad, but he's a Muggle too.”

     “I'm a pure-blood. That's why I'm afraid of being put into Slytherin, pure-bloods are what mostly make up that House. And half-bloods.”

     The girls talked a while longer, and before they knew it they were finally at their destination. As the Abelinda was stepping out of the train, she felt someone push her off the steps, and she landed on the hard ground.

     “Oi! Sorry about that,” said a voice behind her. She looked up and saw a boy about her age with straight black hair, and they locked eyes. After moment or two he reached out his hand to help her up, but before she could take it, a voice yelled, “Hey Sirius, come here, look at this!”

     Abelinda looked up and saw two boys the same age as her, one with black hair that stood up at all ends and wore a pair of glasses, the other was a tall, thin, and bony boy with blonde hair who was holding a three-legged toad. Sirius looked at him, then back at Abelinda, then ran over to the other boys.

     Abelinda was watching him go, still on the ground, when she heard a voice behind her. “That's Sirius Black.”

     Abelinda looked behind her and saw a pretty first year girl with brown eyes similar to her own and brunette hair that looked really good against her creamy skin, a contrast to Abelinda's dark olive complexion.

     “He's not like the rest of his family. He doesn't act like a pure-blood,” She reached her hand out and said, “Brigitta Greengrass.”

     Abelinda took her hand and Elena pulled her to her feet. “Abelinda Ramos.”

     Brigitta's nose flared. “You're not a pure-blood, then?”

     Abelinda shook her head. “No, I'm a Muggle-born.”

     If at all possible, Brigitta's nose flared bigger. “Oh,” she said, then walked away.

     Abelinda looked at Alice. “What was _that_ all about?”

     The petite girl didn't look very surprised. “ _That_ was a pure-blood. Better get used to it, that's how most of them treat Muggle-borns. Note that I said _most_. I'd _never_ treat someone like that just because of their blood status.”

     Alice and Abelinda joined the group of first years being led by a huge man with curly hair and a beard. Eventually Hogwarts Castle, which was overlooking a large lake, came into view. There were boats at the edge of the water, and the large man told the first years to pile in, but no more than four to a boat.

    Abelinda and Alice sat down in their chosen boat, Alice nearly falling out when it tipped. A few moments later they were joined by a girl with red hair and a boy with black hair that went down to his shoulders.

     “Can we get in your boat?” the girl asked sweetly.

     “`Course!” Alice said.

     The girl hopped in excitedly, but the boy got in rather reluctantly. The boat moved into the water of it's own accord, which caused the girl to grin. “Oh, it's just like you've been saying, Sev! This place is brilliant!”

     The boy's lips twitched. “We're not even in the castle yet.”

     The girl smiled at Abelinda and Alice. “We're very excited, as you can see!”

     Abelinda eyed the sullen boy. “Yes, I can see you practically bursting out of your robes with excitement. _Please_ try to contain yourself,” she told him. He sneered at her.

     Alice hid her snickering behind her hand, but the girl giggled outwardly, and nudged him with her shoulder.

    “I'm Lily Evans,” she told them, “And this is Severus Snape.”

     Abelinda smiled at her. “Abelinda Ramos.”

     Alice, who had finally stopped snickering, also introduced herself. “Alice Patton.”

    The boats landed on the shore, and Abelinda and Alice were separated from the pair through the hustle and bustle of entering the castle. A woman with her hair in a tight bun, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, greeted them at the entrance and gave them a speech about the school. After she finished, she told the first years to wait here a moment longer and left.

   The students milled around each other, talking about the different Houses and which they wanted to be in. Abelinda stepped back to let a group of girls switch to the other side of the line to join their friends, and stepped on someone's foot.

   “Well, I guess we're even, now,” said the person on who's foot she had stomped on. She turned around and saw that it was the boy from the train platform.

     He smiled arrogantly and put his hand out for her to shake. “Sirius Black.”

     She shook his hand. “Abelinda Ramos.”

    “So, what House do you want to be Sorted into?”

    “Gryffindor,” she said without pause.

     He smiled again. “Yeah, me too.”

    Just then, Professor McGonagall came back to lead them into the Great Hall. “Good luck,” Sirius whispered to Abelinda before he slid back into line with the other boy.

     The doors opened up to reveal a large room with tables separated according to House, ghosts flying everywhere, and candles floating in midair. At the other end of the room was an old wizard's hat sitting upon a stool. “That's the thing that Sorts us,” Alice whispered to Abelinda as they were walking between the tables to the front of the room.

     The thing came alive and started singing a song that described the three Houses. After it was done, Professor McGonagall called up students in alphabetical order, and they were Sorted into their House, but Abelinda only payed attention to the people she had met or recognized.

    “Black, Sirius,” was Sorted into Gryffindor, which made Abelinda smile.

    “Evans, Lily,” was Sorted into Gryffindor, which, Abelinda saw, made her friend groan.

    “Greengrass, Brigitta,” was Sorted into Slytherin, and went to sit next to an older student who looked so much like her that he had to be her brother.

    “Longbottom, Frank,” who was the boy with the three-legged toad, was Sorted into Gryffindor.

    When Alice's name was called, Abelinda squeezed her arm, wishing her luck. She apparently didn't need luck, though, because the Sorting Hat shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!” As she went to sit down, she lifted her hand to show that her fingers were crossed, wishing Abelinda luck.

    “Potter, James,” was the one that was Sirius's friend, and he was Sorted into Gryffindor.

    After several people that she didn't know was Sorted, Abelinda heard the name, “Ramos, Abelinda,” called, and her heart dropped to her stomach. She approached the stool, sat down, and felt the Hat put on her head.

    ' _Well_ ,” she heard it say, ' _a strange girl, you are. I think your chosen House should be...'_ “SLYTHERIN!”

    Abelinda remained sitting, even though Professor McGonagall had taken the hat off. “Go on to your table, dear,” she told the young girl, pulling her up and directing her to the Slytherin table. She wanted tell the professor that it was a mistake, that she belonged in Gryffindor, but the words wouldn't come. She just numbly sat down at the Slytherin table as far away from the other Slytherins as possible, trying to ignore the snickers, and whispers of 'Mud-blood'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Abelinda followed the Slytherin prefect, Lucius Malfoy, and the rest of the first years to the Slytherin Dungeons. She tried to hang back as far away from the rest of the group as she could without being left behind, but one fell back and started walking beside her. This girl didn't look nasty or mean like the other girls, though. She even looked like the kind that would be picked on, with her granny glasses over squinty eyes, acne-covered face, and lank, dirty-blonde hair in pigtails.

“This year ought to be fun,” She said in an Irish accent, “Not for us, though, for them.” She stuck her thumb out at the other Slytherins. “They'll make short work of us, they will. A Muggle-born and a Blood-traitor won't last long in Slytherin, they won't. They'll sure have our heads on pikes before the year is out.” She extended her hand to Abelinda. “Teagan O'Dwyer.”

Abelinda shook the girl's hand. “Abelinda Ramos.”

“I sure hope we're roommates, Abelinda. Maybe if there's two of us we won't have to sleep with our eyes open.”

Lucky for them, they _were_ roommates. Though, not just with each other, with Brigitta Greengrass and her best friend, Iris Parkinson, who was the ugliest girl Abelinda had ever seen, a contrast to the pretty Brigitta. Apparently the ugliness ran in the family as her twin brother, Icarus, who was also sorted into Slytherin, and was just as ugly. Inside and out. The two girls spent most of the night whispering about their oddball roommates, and, Abelinda suspected, plotting ways to make her and Teagan's lives miserable.

If anyone wanted to mess with one, they would have to mess with the other, as Abelinda and Teagan soon became inseparable. Although, messed with they were. A Slytherin was always waiting in the halls ready to trip them, Hex them, or frame them for breaking the a rule and send them to detention. But so far nothing  _really_ bad had happened, so they usually just cringed and took it.

One thing that could be said, though, is that they really enjoyed their classes. All of their professors told them that they were really talented, and if they kept on like this they would be the most likely candidates for Head Girl. Professor Slughorn even said that he was seriously considering them for joining the Slug Club in a few years.

Life wasn't as bad at Hogwarts as Abelinda had thought it would be when the Sorting Hat said she was in Slytherin, but something would happen at the end of the year that would send her to tears.

She hadn't seen much of Alice and Sirius all year, but she thought of Alice as a friend and Sirius as a potential friend. So at breakfast one morning she told Teagan to wait for her at the table while she said hello to some friends, and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

“Hi, Alice,” She greeted her friend.

Alice looked up at her, shock running across her face, then half smiled in greeting.

Abelinda turned to the person sitting across the table. “Hi, Siri-”

“What are  _you_ doing here? This isn't you're table, go sit with the rest the  _Slytherins_ ” Asked the boy, James, who was sitting next to Sirius.

Abelinda was shocked at this unprovoked rudeness. She looked at Sirius, mentally begging him to come to her defense, but after a moment, he said just as rude, “Yeah,  _Slytherin_ , go sit at your table.”

She stared at him for a few moments then looked desperately at Alice. Alice opened her mouth, then closed it again without saying anything. Abelinda felt her eyes hurt, warning of tears to come, so fled out of the room and into the girls bathroom, hoping beyond all hope that Moaning Myrtle would not choose that moment to enter  _this_ bathroom.

After about a few minutes of crying, Abelinda dried her eyes, but stayed in the bathroom, not trusting herself to stay together enough to leave. After awhile, two people came into bathroom, and she tensed, thinking it was Brigitta and Iris.

“Abelinda,” She heard a familiar Irish accent and let a relieved breath.

“Abelinda, are you in here?” Said the second person. Alice.

“Yeah”, Abelinda whispered, so they would not hear the heaviness of her voice.

“I'm sorry about what happened at the table, Abelinda,” Alice said from behind the stall door, “I didn't know what to say.”

When Abelinda didn't respond, Alice sighed and walked out.

“I would have come earlier, but I figured you wanted your space,” Teagan said after the Gryffindor girl had left. “It's almost time for classes though. But if you want me to tell the professors that you're not feeling well, I can.”

“No, Teagan, I really shouldn't miss the last classes of the year. Tell Professor Slughorn I'll be late though.” Teagan left so she could do just that.

After a few minutes, Abelinda made her way out of the stall and into the hall, where she heard voices coming up the stairs. Her instincts told her to hide, which she did behind a suit of armor. Just as she was out of view, Brigitta and her brother, Reginald, came into sight.

“Abelinda Ramos. Are you sure?” Brigitta asked her brother, who nodded. They moved farther down the hall, and Abelinda wondered why they were talking about her.

“Strange...bastard...not much longer...Ramos...colors,” was all she could make out before they went their separate ways. Still stewing over this strange event, Abelinda went to the last classes of her first year.

The next day on the Hogwarts Express, Abelinda and Teagan were looking for a compartment when they bumped into Brigitta and Iris.

“Hi!” Brigitta said sweetly, and out of character.

Abelinda stared at her. “...Hi,” She said, uncertainly.

“You can sit in our compartment with us!” She said, a little too excitedly.

“Ummm...No thanks,” Teagan said, suspiciously.

“Please!” Brigitta begged, “Iris and I  _really_ want you to sit with us.” 

Iris looked anything but, Abelinda and Teagan gave in, Teagan figuring that they would just grin and bear it if it was a prank. Abelinda did it out of curiosity, pinning on Brigitta's new attitude on the conversation she'd had with her brother.

Most of the trip was spent Brigitta and Iris gossiping, and Abelinda and Teagan giving each other 'Why the Hell do they they want to sit with us looks'. They were both very relieved when the train pulled to stop, which signaled that they could be rid of these two girls.

After the two friends said goodbye to each other, and Teagan went to join her family, Brigitta surprised Abelinda by giving her a hug and saying, “We'll write to each other every week! By the time our second year starts we'll be the best of friends, you'll see!”

As Abelinda was riding in the car home with her mother, all she can think is, ' _Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into?_ '


End file.
